2013.05.28 - Sci-Fi Movies and Hot Cocoa
It's been a few days since Jynn and Barbara has met. And well it was said that the Rec Center would be opening in a week so there was about five more days before the opening and well everything is going well. Construction about done, some electrical wiring is still being handled and new wifi being setup now. But for the most part the Rec Center entry and main hall is looking lovely, it's the early evening and Jynn is doing final checks on all the doors and making sure the security system Barbara Gordon put into place is still working which it is, there is no issue with it. For the most part since the incident it's been pretty quiet around the rec center whcih honestly is pretty nice. And, Barbara's no fool. She'll take a private pool over a busy public one any day. So, you know, she's actually taken advantage of Jynn's offer a couple of times since the day she upgraded security. She's often considered hitting Bruce up for a loan to be able to install a better gym, complete with a pool, in the Clocktower, but there actually are benefits to using the public space -- not the least of which is the ability to keep her ear to the ground offline. She rolls into the foyer, this evening, from the direction of the pool, her gym bag on her lap and red hair damp on her shoulders. Actually it's been pretty nice seeing Barbara around and as she wheels out from the pool, Jynn walks around the corner to see her. "Hey." he says as he looks at her, he smiles a bit, his crimson eyes looking to her own eyes for a moment. "So how was your swim?" he asks as he looks to the bag in her lap. Gesturing for her to follow him, he moves to walk beside her. "I got some hot cocoa waiting on us." he tells her as he leads her back to the main foyer. Besides having a friend in a place you wanna swim at privately helps too. "Good," Barbara replies. Actually, she enjoys swimming. It's one of the few times she almost forgets she can't move her legs. The pool noodle floatation she uses to support them isn't even that unwieldy for her, any more. The buoyancy of the water takes some of the pressure off. "Cocoa sounds grand. Any whip cream?" Who needs marshmallows? "Awesome." he says to her and as they near the foyer, the smell of hot cococa is easily noticed in the air. "Of course there is whipped cream, I don't do marshmellows that much." he laughs. He walks ahead of her and sits down on one of the couches nearby. Once Barbara is close enough, he hands her a large cup of cocoa, he takes the whipped cream and puts a nice big dullop on top of it for her. "I hope you don't mind. In the short time I've known you, I see your a independent woman which I like, but there is nothing wrong wiht someone helping out once and a while. Right?" he asks as he takes his own cup and places some whipped cream on his. "Man after my own heart," Barbara smiles. The only way she likes marshmallows is roasted over a campfire... and she doesn't like camping. She spins her chair to angle it in beside the couch. Sure, it's highly unlikely she'll be in anyone's way tonight, the place being as empty as it is, but it's a habit. Tossing the bag off her lap, down on the floor beside her, she accepts the cocoa with an easy smile and a gracious nod. "Thanks." At his question, however, she cants her head. "It depends on the help," she says after a moment's thought. "A lot of people try to help out of pity, or some misguided assumption I can't do for myself, just because I'm in this chair." She holds out an arm, which is well-defined beneath her short sleeve, though not body-builder defined. Clearly strong, regardless. "Jynn, I'm in better shape and have a stronger upperbody than most fully able-bodied people I know. I run my own company and have multiple degrees, including a doctorate. But, people still look right past me and only see my chair." She glances over her shoulder briefly. "There's a reason I don't have handles on it... and it stymies most people. I'm okay with help, if it's the same help that would be given to everyone else. I'm not okay with help that's given out of charity, pity, or guilt." Her head cants slightly. "Why?" Grinning a little at her compliment about him being a man after her own heart. He doesn't go camping eitehr and honestly he wouldn't know what to do if he did. Besides there are enough horror movies out there and people just being stupid when they go out in the woods, that he doesn't really want to be bothered with it. Leaning back a bit on the couch and bringing his cup up to his lips and sipping the hot cocoa. He turns to look at Barbara and as she speaks about how people preceive her, he only shakes his head. People seem to only do things out of pity and not give that person the time to inform them what they are capable of, he sighs a little bit. "Well I'm not one of those people." he says to her. He does sit his mug down on the table and take her arm as she shows him the definition in her arm. Jynn grins a bit, "Damn, looking good." he smiles at Barabara. Letting her arm go and keeping his gaze focused on her as she continues. He nods here and there, "Because I just want you to know, I'm not that type of person. I saw it in you when we first met. Your not allowing your chair stop you from doing what you wanna do or be who you wanna be. It takes a strong person to push that aside. Your a gifted woman, beautiful too and you don't need anyones pity, charity or guilt. As a friend I will be here for ya, and help ya when you need a friend. Besides, you can use the pool here any time." he grins a bit. "But hey, your a pretty cool woman and I have much respect for you." Barbara blinks at his response, but then smiles. "I see. Well. Thank you, then." She can't quite decide, however, if he's hitting on her or not. So, she merely takes a sip of her cocoa and leaves the words stand as they are. Of course, she's done some digging into his background -- because, let's face it, Oracle really is the ultimate cyberstalker and can't really help herself. And, thus, she knows just about everything there is to publicly know about the fellow, now. She's pretty good, though, about not tipping her hand. But, she's more or less decided he's a good egg. "I was chatting with Dad," she notes. "He says your parents were cops, huh?" There's a solidarity there in that. Cop families just know. Smiling, "Your welcome." he tells her. He was being a little flirty, but honest. Granted his girlfriend has been busy with a few things of her own, but still he knows the rules. Look but don't touch or die. Dying isn't on his list of things to do. As Barabra brings up his parents hving been cops, he nods his head, "They still are, both detectives." he says to her confirming her information. Granted if she knows about him, she may end up knowing of soem of his other skills mainly with firearms and martial arts which are a dangerous combination with someone who knows how to utilize them well. But then again, Jynn is curious more now. "You talked to your dad about me?" Barbara chuckles now. "Oh, only in passing," she says lightly. "Twenty-six years old, and I still chat with Dad pretty regularly about how my day went." There's some truth in that statement. She just doesn't tell him everything. Okay. A lot of things. But, it's safer for everyone, that way. But, yes. She's seen his skill. And, as she gets to know him better, she can't help but wonder if he might be a useful operative, given his vigilante tendencies. Smirking a little, "Don't feel bad, I talk to my parents all the time." he laughs. "I mean..." he lowers his voice a bit then looks into his mug. "After they were both gunned down, that day still scares the hell out of me." Seeming to be talking into his mug a bit. "But since then we talk all the time now, even about nothing y'know?" he seems to be almost asking. Looking over to Barbara, shaking his head a little, "Sorry was starting to get a little emo there." he tries to smile a little. Barbara does know. "Yeah," she says softly. "Since my accident, it's been the same with Dad and I." In her case, of course, she's the one that was gunned down. But, she doesn't say that. She chuckles now. "Hey, it's an emotional topic. Trust me. I get it. Sometimes, you just gotta take a few moments and feel it." A beat. "And then the moment passes and you go out and kick some ass." Her personal mantra, that. Chuckling at her kick some ass mantra, "Well you have to." he laughs. "But honestly I like that." weird they both share similar feelings on things. Shaking his hea a bit, "So what do you have planned for teh rest of the day?" he asks. Changing the subject is pretty easy, but he does take a breath, he sighs for a moment. "Seems we both have been scared shitless, but then again I guess thats what fuels us to go out and kick ass." he grins. "Mm," Barbara agrees, though she doesn't say more about it than that. Instead, she concentrates on the rest of his question. "Today? Oh, you know. I've got a little work to catch up on." That's one way of putting it. "Some of the systems I use need constant monitoring. But, I'll probably end the night watching some videos." Ok. Video feeds, but, again, she doesn't say that. "Hmm..." is allhe says as eh picks up his mug of cocoa. He frowns al ittle bit, but when she mentions wanting to watch videos later. "So what you plan on watching then?" he asks. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of movies you like." he laughs. "And please don't tell me old cop dramas." Barbara barks a laugh at that. "No," she says. "Actually, I'm a bit of a sci-fi geek." Okay. Understatement. She's a huge sci-fi geek... when she can be pried away from her console long enough to sit through a movie in the theatre. "I like the action/adventure things. Spare me the angsty drama or the romance and frills, please." A laugh escapes Jynn as well as Barbara tells him she is actually a sci-fi geek. "Alright now we're talking." he grins and actually moves clsoer on the couch, granted she is sitting next to the couch but hey it's not everyday you find a person who is into the same things you are. "Same here, romance, eh. But I have to have my lightsabers, X-Wings, giant space battles." he laughs. "Action/adventure and most importantly....." he pauses, "AWESOME KUNG FU ACTION!" yup someones a martial arts nuts. "So what is your favorite sci/fi movie?" he asks. Barbara laughs, now. "Galaxy Quest," she says. "Believe it or not. I just think it's so freakin' hilarious." She quotes Sigourney Weaver's character, Gwen diMarco, regarding the fact she's always repeating the computer: "'I've got one job on this lousy ship. It's stupid, but I'm gonna do it!'" She flashes a grin. "That, and:" with regard to the 'chompers' "'This episode was badly written!'" Jynn nearly has a heart attack, his stomach hurts so much from laughing and for Barbara to hit each quote exactly only adds to the effect. "Oh man, I love that movie, one of the best scifi spoofs ever made. And I'm very happy Hollywood didn't do anything stupid and make a sequel, but then again maybe if it's done right a sequel could be done, as long as the same cast is there for it." he tells her. And in regards to Guy Patterson, "Oh that ain't right...OH!!!" head turns away. Barbara snickers at that. "I love that line," she agrees. There are so many of them in that movie, to be sure. "I don't think they really can make a good sequel of that," she says. "The concept was too specific. The characters, the situation, they worked because of the whole send-up of the set up -- the Star Trek thing and the sci-fi Con. A sequel would require them to actually turn the characters into bonafide space heroes, rather than working stiffs caught in the midst of every fanboy's dream. It'd fall flat. Best to leave it as it is." She shrugs, smiling. "Besides. There's enough of that in the tabloids, right?" Ah good minds think a like, "Yeah you are right." he smiles to her. Leaning back in the couch, "But still, Galaxy Quest is too awesome for words." Jynn stretches out a bit and looks to her mug, "So hows the cocoa?" he asks her. "And your right about whats going on in the tabliods, can't have nothing going on without something from space or anything, but I still find it pretty awesome in come cases though." Barbara glances at her mug. "It's good," she says. It's cooled off enough, now, that she can drink it a little more easily. And the whip cream has melted in and made it that much creamier. "What's your favorite movie?" she asks in return. "Galaxy Quest, too? Or something else." Drinking his cocoa more so now that it's cooled, he smiles. "I'm glad you like it." THinking for amoment. "I'm a big Star Wars fan, the original trilogy. The prequels were ok, Revenge of the Sith took it, but there were parts I didn't like and felt the story was lacking in areas." he frowns. "I love the Matrix though." he grins. "I'm Morpheous." he says in his best Lawrence Fishbourne/Morpheous voice. He chuckles a bit. Barbara's lips twitch in amusement at the Matrix reference. "Yeah. The Matrix is an interesting series." Particularly given her facility with computers. But, she doesn't go any deeper into that. "I like classic Star Wars. I think Lucas really screwed the pooch with the prequels, though -- more because of the whole midichlorian thing, rather than the stupid JarJar Binks thing." Well maybe not everyone is a fan of The Matrix. But as Barbara speaks about the original trilogy of Star Wars, he smiles and nods. "I agree, if they were going to do the prequels, have someone else do them." he sighs. "Also bad choice in Hayden Christen as Anakin Skywalker." he frowns. Shaking his head, "Don't even get me started on that Midichlorian or Jar jar." he tells her. Rubbing his forehead, "Anyways, what other movies do you like?" "Oh, god, yes." Barbara agrees. Christensen some how managed to turn one of sci-fi's coolest and most badass baddies into a whiney little git... almost singlhandedly. And that opinion shows on the woman's face. "Preaching to the choir, there." She swallows down another portion of cocoa, and gives a light shrug. "I like almost anything with Sigourney Weaver in it. She kicks ass. But, recently? You know, I haven't been out to see a whole lot." Laughing again, Jynn can't help it, "I mean all through the second movie was him crying and the third movie he was crying." sighing a little bit. "As for Sigourney Weaver, she is alright, there are others out there, but I did like her in Alien, Aliens and Resuerection." he conviently acknowledged Alien 3. Oh yeah, any true fans would not acknowledge that movie. "Well looks like you have a night planned." he chuckles. Once again, Barbara chuckles. "Indeed," she says. Oh, her night's planned, alright. But, not with Sigourney Weaver's filmography. "Never a dull moment, let me tell you." Not true. Sometimes there's a dull moment or two. But, that's what xbox is for. "What about you? What are your plans?" Smiling a little bit, Jynn looks over at Barbara, "NOthing really, probably going to go up stairs and relax. Everything here is done for the night and so just going to chill out." he smiles to her. "Anyways, you stay far from here?" he asks. "Eh," Barbara says with a small smile. "I have a condo in the old city." I.e. Old Gotham. "And an adapted van to help me get around." Go-go-Gadget-van. "So, yeah. Not so far." As the bat flies, perhaps. "Oh check you out girl!" he exclaims as he looks at Barbara. "So basically tricke out van, and possibly and epic looking condo." he smiles at her. "I'm going to have to hang with you more often." Jynn grins at her. "And next time when you get here, I'm swimming with you." Barbara arches a brow at that. "Are you?" she laughs. "I see. Well, alrighty then." She's never minded a little competition, after all. She smiles, setting down her now empty cup. "Well, Jynn, it's been fun. As always. I should probably get back to work, though. Thanks for the cocoa." Standing up, Jynn reaches out to take her now empty mug, "Well I'm glad you came back and it's been really fun hanging out." Jynn looks to Barbara for a moment, "Well at least let me walk ya out to your van, is taht ok?" "By all means," Barbara agrees, bending to grab her bag and heft it back onto her knees. She then adjusts her chair, waiting for him to rise before she heads toward the door and the parking lot beyond. Bowing before her, "Alright, lets go." he says and falls into step next to Barbara as they walk out into the parking lot. IT's well lit outside, the parking lot lights are brighter and cameras on the building pointing out towards the front of the rec center and parking lot to help keep better watch on everyone. "Well hope to see you again soon, we have about five more days before we open up, but even after we open when you want the pool to yourself, just let me know, alright." "Will do," Barbara smiles. She thumbs the keyfob for her van and, with a blipbloop, the vehicle unlocks. The side opens and a lift ramp unfolds and lowers for her. "Have a good night, Jynn. And thanks again." That said, she tosses her bag in on the front passenger seat and rolls into the vehicle, transferring herself to the driver's seat and giving a little wave, before she closes the door, starts the van, and heads for home. Category:Log